Legacy of the Dovahkiin
by Whybe1234
Summary: In a form of self redemption, I am scrapping my previous story and trading it out for this one. All my attention is being put on this so I really hope you enjoy. We follow young Ma'Hahme, a Nord raised by Khajiit, on her journey to discover her past and survive the perils of skyrim!...wow that's a lot more corny than I realized... (rated for possible themes in later chapters)


Ch 1

A new life

"Kindle! Kindle, your carriage has arrived!" A young father bellowed at his daughter. The little raven-haired girl smiled with bright golden eyes.

"Coming, Papa!" She called back excitedly and rushed to put on her cowl. Her father, a tall dark-haired imperial, scratched her face with his bushy beard when he picked her up for a kiss goodbye. She sniffled sadly and hugged him tight.

"Now now darling, you'll be back to me and Momma before you know it, alright?" Her father cooed. "Let's go say bye to, Momma." The two went to the bedside of a copper-haired Nord woman, she was sleepily cradling her bloated pregnant belly. The little girl, Kindle, hugged her mother tightly.

"Goodbye, Momma." Kindle cried.

"I will see you soon, my little mage." Her mother kissed her sobbing daughter's head gently. "Be brave for your little brother, Kindle."

"No, little sister." Kindle corrected though a sad smile and kissed her belly. They all hugged briefly before Kindle went outside with her father, he sat her in the carriage and bid one last farewell to his beloved little mage.

the young parents were loading up their own carriage for their move. The mother held an angry baby girl while her husband commanded their horses forward.

"Kindle will be so excited." The mother cooed to the fussy baby. "She always wanted a little sister. And now we're moving to Whiterun, out of little ol' Roriksted."

"Kindle always admired the big cities." Her husband chimed in, then he began to hum Ragnar The Red as the sky started to darken. With only the twin moons and the stars to light their way in the forest, the young family grew fearful.

"D-darling, I-I'm scared." The mother said under her breath and held her baby close.

"Nothing to fear dear, no need to fret." He assured shakily. "It will all work out."

"I'm not so sure."

Suddenly, the horses reared and whinnied in fear.

"Whoa!"

Golden eyes glowed in the bush around them.

"I love you dear."

"And you too, darling."

The couple bid their farewells as they were ravenously slaughtered by the mysterious beasts; werewolves.

It was brutal.

Their new life was torn way much like their jugulars from their necks. But, a Divine was watching upon the gore. Hircine, father of beasts, saw his children about to murder the final survivor, the newborn baby.

"Stop my children! spare the child." Hircine bellowed. "There is something special about this one." Hircine's ghostly stag form appeared to the werebeasts. They backed away fearfully, and respectfully, as Hircine strode up to the screaming baby. He touched her forehead with his nose, she stopped crying.

"You are my child now, pup."

Hircine and the wolves left, leaving the orphaned baby splattered with the blood of her parents, all alone in the dark. And, by the looks of it, there was going to be a thunderstorm that night.

The next morning, a Khajiit caravan was traveling from Riften to Whiterun. The oldest one was a woman, next came her brother, then her twin daughters, and her newborn son. Her daughters were identical, yet so different. The two were arguing, just about killing their mother and uncle with their incessant bickering.

'Ma'Kijaye, Ma'Kanae," Their mother stopped and scolded the two, her ears pointed back firmly on her head. "If you two don;t stop right now, Ja'Hiin and your father will throw the both of you into the coldest lake we can find!" The girls glanced fearfully from their mother up to their uncle Ja'Hiin. His golden eyes glinted mischievously and he chuckled. The girls gasped, apologized, and shut up; their tails tucked between their legs shamefully.

"Thank the Divines." Their mother, Rimu, sighed.

"Speaking of 'their father," Ja'Hiin spoke up, his deep voice almost a growl. "Where is that crazy man of yours?"

"He's scouting up ahead remember?" Rimu replied. "You're getting old, brother."

"Rimu, sister, you are older than me." Ja'Hiin grunted back. She ignore him and kept her eyes on the watch for the return of her husband. He did appear in font of them, he was running frantically. Visibly shaken her called for them to quicken their pace.

"There's been some kind of accident up ahead!"

Rimu held her son and the orphaned Nord baby in her arms while Ja'Hiin and her husband tended to the fire and setting up the tents. Ma'Kijaye and Ma'Kanae were fawning over the babies lovingly.

"Mother, they still need names, right?" Ma'Kijaye, the more excitable twin, piped up.

"Yes that's right, your father and I couldn't pick a name for your brother and..." Rimu trailed off when she looked down at the little pale baby. "Your sister."

"Can we pick the names, Momma?" Ma'Kanae, the timid twin, asked.

"...Sure." Rimu smiled. "Me and your father certainly couldn't decide. The twins conversed quietly with each other while they decided. Ja'Hiin sat with his sister.

"I wonder why she was spared." He said.

"Let 's not question it, she is ours now." Rimu said sternly. "Khajiit or not."

Ma'Kijaye and Ma'Kanae were still deep in thought.

"Any ideas, girls?" Their father asked and hugged them both.

"I think so actually." Ma'Kanae said. "Doben, for our brother."

"And Ma'Hahme for our sister." Ma'Kijaye added.

Rimu looked down again at the babies in her arms. The tan colored Khajiit, and pale, red-haird nord.

"Doben...and Ma'Hahme..." She whispered, the two babies smiled.

"They're perfect."

Thus concludes chapter one, hope you enjoyed it!

I bet you're all wondering, 'Oh, what about Kindle? what happened to her?'

Well just wait. goodness calm down. Chapter two will be posted soon enough. I do not own Skyrim, Bethesda, or any of that good stuff.

Oh and if you get the Doben reference, good job, stay dark!

Until next time!

~Drem~


End file.
